


Carryout Concerns

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne worries about Niles' health when his eating habits take on a sudden, dramatic change. (Episode: "Miss Right Now")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	Carryout Concerns

(Niles' POV)

"Oh Oh... Daphne, can we stop here, please? I need some French fries!"

Daphne sighed. "Niles, don't you ever get tired of those?"

He looked at her incredulous. "Of French fries, are you kidding me? Golden brown, salty delicious French fries? Oh, and when they're dipped in ketchup… Oh mama!"

"What has gotten into you? You're a fast-food junkie!"

"What? No I'm not. I'm just-."

"Niles, you're completely out of hand! We've stopped at every fast food restaurant I can think of and this is has been going on for months now! When is it going to end?"

"Well, who says that it has to?"

She sighed deeply and from the look on her face, he knew it was only a matter of time before she burst into tears. She was always crying, it seemed. Ever since they found out that they were pregnant, Daphne had cried at the drop of a hat. It worried him to the point that he'd actually had a conversation with Roz about pregnancy symptoms.

And leave it to Roz to go into detail… Way too much detail. He should have forgone her explanation and gotten his brother's perspective instead. Perhaps Roz's detailed account of her nine-month pregnancy was what drew him to fast food in the first place. But now that he was here, he knew that he could never stop.

"Daphne?"

"Niles, what is wrong with you? Don't you know that fast food is horrible?"

"Well, I…"

"Look at you! You're an absolute wreck! You look bloody awful! I'm almost ashamed to be seen with you!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Daphne had never spoken to him in such a manner before. A wave of fear, no matter how irrational, came over him and he felt his heart racing. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Daphne!"

But she shook her head. "No… You're not fine! And if you keep eating all of that fast food, I might…"

She burst into tears sobbing into her hand. Immediately he pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. His seatbelt came off and he moved closer to her, putting his arms around her.

"Daphne… I'm fine. I promise. What's this all about?"

She looked up, barely noticing the way he was brushing the tears from her face. "Your heart, Niles."

"What about my heart?"

"All of this fast food isn't good for your heart! It's not good at all and I don't…" she began to sob, ironically shattering his heart.

"What?"

"I don't want to lose you!"

He held her while she cried, the thoughts swirling in his head. And suddenly the thought of fast food made him ill. When she was finally able to lift her head she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Niles. We can get a burger if you want. I am rather hungry. And French fries do sound good."

"Actually Daphne I have a better idea."

"What is it?"

"How does a nice tossed salad with shredded chicken, herbs and rosemary dressing sound?"

"Mm… it sounds wonderful, sweetheart."

"Then we're going home right now. And that's what I'm going to make us for dinner. From now on, no more fast food for me."

"You mean it, Niles?"

"Yes."

But when they arrived home, it was a while before they got around to making dinner. For their love was simply irresistible to resist.

THE END


End file.
